Breach of Faith
by Mizer Manakins
Summary: After Eiri killed Kitazawa, and as Tohma tries to console his young friend, he makes a vow that will shape his future. oneshot


**Breach of Faith**

**By Mizer Manakins**

**Manakins says:** So it's midnight, and I _should_ be in bed, but I was hit with the inspiration for this fic. And yes, I have a thing for oneshots. I have one big project, and sometimes it doesn't go so well, and I need a break from it. So you all get these. And I hope you enjoy them. I ask that if you are new to my work, please take the time to read my other stories also.

**Other stuff**: This is right after Eiri killed Kitazawa in the anime, or at least what I recall of it. I haven't read the manga past 10, so I don't know if he's shot or not. The anime tends to be incorrect at many points (like Ep.3 vs. Vol. 2, Ch. 7), but I hope even if you haven't seen the anime, but have read the manga, you'll read it.

* * *

The gun dropped from the young boy's trembling hands, tears streaming down his face. Shame, anger, fear, betrayal, revenge. The scene would forever be etched into his memories. The death of his once-trusted mentor would hang above his head, no matter what he would do to forget it.

* * *

We reached my apartment, and a silence draped heavily around us. I led him to the living room and I grabbed him some pajamas to change into. He trudged towards the bathroom, and I dropped down on the couch and buried my head in my hands.

How could this have happened?

Nothings making sense anymore, but I need to get a hold of myself. However bad it may seem to me, it's nowhere near what he must be feeling. I have to be there for him… And now I have to assume a different role. I can't just be his friend… I can't think of him like I did. I need him to trust me, not view me as another Yuki Kitazawa. So I'll push my feelings aside and just be there for him. But can I?

I heard the bathroom door open and he slowly walked out. The lights were all out, save the bathroom light flooding through the bathroom. He hesistated and I rose and flipped the switch on. In the bright light I saw his tears stained cheeks.

He looked so… empty. And I watched him fall to his knees, once again in tears. I hurried over to him, sitting next to. He rest his head on my shoulder and all I could do was hold him close to me. I never would have guessed it would come to this… I heard the horrendous story from the broken young man in my arms, but it was barely a whisper. And it was then that I swore to myself I would never let harm to come to my young friend ever again.

"Tohma…?"  
The pain in his voice stung me.

"Yes, Eiri-kun?"

"Why?"

It was at that point that I myself began to weep. I didn't know what I could tell him. Why would Kitazawa even attempt to do such a thing? Why did he have to die? Why couldn't I have been there for him?

One tear after another fell, and he told me every fear on his mind. He asked if he would be arrested, and I told him what I believed to be true: He truly felt his life was in danger, and it was purely self-defense, but I doubted that was what was really on his mind.

"Tell me… Tohma, who can I trust now?… Kitazawa… he…" he stopped mid-sentence, sobbing.

I had begun to wonder that myself. Kitazawa was as pleasant as could be when I met him, and I had trusted him enough to be dear Eiri's tutor. I should have known. I did have suspicions about him being maybe a little too friendly with girls, but… I think he realized just how innocent and impressionable Eiri was. The blond was enchanting, yes I must admit, but never would I have thought Kitazawa could have fallen for him so easily.

But that is unforgivable. He knew how much the younger admired and trusted him.

Damn him. Damn him to hell.

He certainly realized what Eiri felt about him. I myself saw it quite early in their blossoming friendship. And he had crossed the line.

Anyone that would break one so precious like this one… It was an innocent crush, and now his heart is broken.

Usually, one would say it happens to everyone and it's just a part of life and growing up. Yes, first crushes usually never work out, but no, this is not just a part of life. It was a betrayal beyond forgiveness. And I will not tolerate it. And it will not happen again. The numerous scars on this boy even before this is far too much.

When even his own family treats him differently, save his younger brother, just because of his appearance, it's just a little too much. That's why he came here in the first place.

Here in America, he can attend classes without his classmates constantly tormenting him. He can live without being ashamed of how he looks, and he was doing wonderful up till now.

Finally, he came to America where he could start again, and the one person he trusted most and held most dear to him violate that trust.

But I feel we are both learning a lesson in life. Never trust anyone who may have a possible ulterior motive such as Kitazawa… And I won't forget that. If you aren't in control, then don't allow it. So Eiri will continue to live, I'll be here.

I love Eiri, and I always will… but I hope he still will be as sweet as he was before. Maybe we can go back to life the way it was… Maybe… And if not, we'll create a new life.

I will not allow failures like that scum enter his life ever again. I can't let this happen a second time, hating myself for letting it happen in the first place.

I curse Kitazawa. I curse those bastards. I curse myself.

Why did happen? If it wasn't Kitazawa's original intention, then it was a fatal mistake. If he intended it, then he can burn in hell.

He's terrified… scarred by it. So what can I do to heal these wounds?

All I can do… is stand and watch. Guard him from any future threats… but no one will ever hurt him like this again.

I will not allow it.

* * *

**Manakins says some more:** Let me hear the complaints! People out of my district are harsh, so I know you hate it, right? But for those of you who are going to complain about it, I'm not here to make you happy. I'm here to write for myself and people who enjoy reading my fanfiction. If you are not one of them, then I'm sorry. Yes, I am aware that he repeats himself quite a bit. He's trying to drill it into his head. IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN. Okay? It's all **before** he became the control freak bastard we all know and love, so he wasn't born like that, k? Gravitation fics really aren't my calling (I'm a Taito girl), so I know, it's probably not the greatest. I just felt like writing it, and I hate leaving finished fics on a disk. So I post it, and maybe somebody enjoys it. If they do, then this fic has served it's purpose. Okay? Okay.

but if you like it, please tell me! I love reviews!

Ja.

Mizer Manakins


End file.
